The invention relates to a distributed queuing system, such as a system providing timed delivery of messages.
Distributed message queue systems are currently available, including several commercial solutions such as IBM's Message Queue (MQ) Series and Microsoft's Message Queue Server (MSMQ). However, the existing systems invariably involve a centralized server or process for control of the queue. Therefore, there is a need for a system utilizing decentralized processes.